Genmay
category:Alliancescategory:Black team alliances Ok we hail from genmay.net . Or .com or .org, well I am not sure about .org, but maybe. We don't take thing seriously, except maybe this game, it's kinda srsly now. We're just trying to grow, but everyone is being a bunch of meanie heads and attacking us or pushing us :( A brief history of teh CN m pace wuz all liek "YOU WNNA PLAY A GAME? lololol". n then this doodz came n wuz all "hay man, gtfo our turf" n we was all "gnoes" n they wuz all "yus" n then some of us waz like "GNOES TRAD" n thn sum of thems wuz all "HAY GUYZ LETS STEAL THERE MAGAHURTZ" n we waz all "WILL STEEL UR MEGAHURZT THEN NUBS" n then GOONZ wuz all "hay guyz, wuts goin on in this new alliance" n we waz all "wazzup" n they waz all "wazzup" an we waz all "WAZZZUP" n they waz all "WAAAAZZZZUUUUUUUUP" n made us a protectorate n thn leik a month passed and we made MDPs with NPO n \m/ n we were all "hay guise we has an NS" n thn we dropped teh protectorate n popped GOONS's MDP cherry n then NPO waz all liek "WAE LOL P.S. xXANDER SUXx" n attacked GATO n thn GATO wuz all "GOD I TI" n sanctioned GOONS but GOONZ wuznt attacking GATO lololooolol so thn r GOONS MDP kickd in n we wuz all "NO U" n strtd attacking GATO n thn LUE/FARK wuz all "THIS IS MADNESS!" n strtd atking us n we wur leik "THIS IIIIISSSS GEEEEEENNMAAAAAAAAAAAAY" so wer killin them now and n thn i whistled for a cab and when it came near, the license plate said "FRESH" and it had dice in the mirror. if anything, i could say that this cab was rare, but i thought "Naw, forget it. Yo homes, to Bel-Air!". The Charter of the Genmay Alliance We, the people of Genmay hereby swear to uphold the following charter. Article I: The Rights of the People Every member of the Genmay alliance has the right to freely speak their mind in public and private channels so long as the information is not classified, to obtain legal counsel, to run in and vote in elections for government, to propose and back legislation by means of popular support, and to view the voting records of the Genmay Council. Section I Government Structure The Genmay Council shall be composed of 4 Ministers and a Premier, elected by a majority vote of the populous, each to fulfill one of the needs of the alliance. The elected officials will have the following powers and responsibilities: Minister of Defense- Responsible for organizing the military forces of Genmay and preventing armed conflicts Minister of Domestic Affairs- Responsible for preventing conflict within the alliance and organizing trade and aid programs Minister of Foreign Affairs- Responsible for coordinating diplomacy efforts with other alliances Minister of Justice- Responsible for upholding laws and assigning punishments Premier- Responsible for overseeing the effective running of the other 4 departments and meeting with foreign officials A piece of legislation may be brought to voting by any member of the governing body, or by the favor of 2/3rds of a week-long vote of the Genmay Alliance members. Legislation is not limited except by the rights guaranteed in Article I. Any member of the Council may be voted out by the same week-long vote requiring 2/3rds favor to pass. All issues affecting the alliance excepting popular votes for and by the people shall be decided on by the Council, requiring a 3/5ths vote in favor to pass. The Premier may choose to veto the legislation once it has passed the Ministers' approval. Section II Elections Elections shall be held every two months and open to voting by all Genmay Alliance members. Elections shall be announced by the council at least 2 weeks prior to give everyone time to nominate, campaign, and vote. The first week of elections will be dedicated to nominations and campaigning. The second week, a separate poll will be started with all nominees for each position. The nominee receiving the most votes in a category will be elected to that position. Each new council will assume office on the first of the month. Article III Crime and Punishment Any alliance member accused of committing an act against another member of the alliance, or an act which endangers the alliance as a whole shall stand trial before the public, their fate to be decided by the Minister of Justice upon completion of the trial. In the event that a Council member stands trial, their fate shall be determined by a joint jury of their peers. If a majority of council members are simultaneously under trial, their fate shall be decided by the alliance public upon completion of the trial through a poll lasting 7 days. All alliance members who stand trial shall have their access temporarily revoked until ruled innocent by the jury. Article IV War Section I Warring No member of the Genmay Alliance shall attack another nation without first being attacked, or unless defending another alliance member, or unless a declaration of war is issued by the Genmay Council. No Genmay Alliance nation shall use Nuclear Weapons without authorization from the Genmay Council, or as a first strike. All alliance members are bound to the decisions of the Minister of Defense regarding war efforts. Section II Tech Raids No member of the Genmay Alliance shall ever attempt to attack another nation for the purpose of tech-raid or other monetary reasons. In case of violation of this Article, that form of aggression shall be prosecuted according to existing law. Tech-raids shall only be tolerated if the attacked nation has no affiliation to any alliance and has been inactive for at least 18 days. Tech raids are executed at own risk and shall not be supported by the GenMay Alliance if the tech-raider is facing sudden resistance from the attacked nation. Before a tech-raid is performed, the attacking member of the GenMay Alliance shall provide proof for the legality of its plans to the Minister of Defense. Proof requires a screenshot of the target nation, showing its status of inactivity for at least 18 days. After proof has been submitted correctly in the war forums, the tech-raid may begin without further response from the Minister of Defense. All members of the Genmay Alliance shall always be in the position to effectively partake in the protection of our nations and official military programs. A nation with all of its 3 war slots used up for Tech Raids is unable to live up to this collective responsibility. Since Tech Raids occupy war slots, the maximum amount of war slots devoted to Tech Raids shall be limited to 2. The remaining war slots are to be reserved to engage against declared enemies of the Alliance. Article V Membership All prospective members of the Genmay Alliance must be registered members on the homeboards, www.genmay.net. All members with a User I.D. Number over 45,000 must have a sub-40,000 UID member vouch for them. Non-genmay.net members may join but will not have the right to be a government official until 60 days after joining. Article VI Anti-espionage Any member reported to be a spy will be tried publicly by the Genmay legal system upon presentation of evidence to the Minister of Justice and Minister of Defense. If found guilty, they will be punished by whatever means the Minister of Justice deems fit, up to and including being Zero Infrastructured. Article VII Ratification This Charter is hereby put in to effect by the Genmay council of February 2007.